


Keep You Safe (and Sated)

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Sex, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Edging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Good BDSM Etiquette, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, implied negotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “This is for the both of us, Lark– you enjoying this is more arousing than anything I can think of.” He lets Jaskier’s palm rest over the bulge of his cock, enjoying the warmth, the sight– he lover knelt in front of his cock, trusting him so blindly though he has more blood on his hands than the little lark can imagine…Or, I wanted to write soft filth and I did!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 277





	Keep You Safe (and Sated)

Jaskier tilts his head as Geralt runs his fingers through his hair, pressing into the soft touch from where he’s sat on his legs in front of him.

_“Jaskier.”_

Barely a whisper but enough of a warning as he draws his hand back and brings it down on Jaskier’s cheek, relishing in the sharp sound and the way his lover’s head snaps to the side with the impact.

He thumbs over the red skin of Jaskier’s face before tracing over his lips, pressing into his mouth– Jaskier moans around his thumb, eyes no doubt fluttering behind the satin sash Geralt’s tied over his eyes.

His lover parts his lips, a light pant in his breath as Geralt watches in rapture, dragging his slick thumb out of Jaskier’s mouth, down his throat. Jaskier’s muscles stiffen so beautifuly, stomach clenching to keep his moan in as Geralt brushes the pad of his thumb over his nipple.

“Like that, Jas?” The bard takes a moment to find his breath, thrice-spilled cock twitching from where it had laid limp, nestled between his thighs. He’s far too oversensitive, and he writhes at each touch Geralt gives him.

“Yes, Sir.” Geralt hums, adoring the heady pleasure that comes from the title, from being so immaculately _trusted_.

“Can you give me another?” Jaskier shifts, knees pink though Geralt had him on a cushion. He’s so quiet like this, one foot in a headspace, the other latched onto each of Geralt’s touches, each of his words.

Geralt traces a hand over his lover’s cock, and Jaskier flinches as he thumbs over the tip. “Color?”

“Gree–” he takes a moment to consider, head tilting (adorably) as he thinks. “Yellow, Sir.” It’s a whisper, almost as if he’s ashamed of… of something. Geralt doesn’t know what, exactly but he intends to find out.

He kneels against Jaskier’s back, running his hands through the bards hair, bringing his head to rest against the inside of Geralt’s, just below the crook if his neck. “You’re doing so well for me, Jaskier. Tell me why you sounded unsure.”

Jaskier doesn’t say anything for a moment, and it’s just their gentle breathing in the room, coupled with the barely-there sound of Geralt running his fingers through his lover’s hair.

“I want to be good for you, Sir,” Jaskier says at last, “I want to give you what you want but I…” He trails off, the _I can’t_ hanging in the air.

Geralt hums, presses a kiss to Jaskier’s head (and revels in the fact that he can, that he is his and they are each other’s). “You think I’m not happy because you can’t cum for the fourth time in a day?” Jaskier nods and nestles back against him further, as if he wants to hide into Geralts chest.

Ridiculous bard– “I’m going to move and come to stand in front of you.” Jaskier straightens as he rises but leans in the space Geralt was in as if missing his heat, the warmth.

“Hold your hand out to me.” He takes Jaskier’s hand into his own and brings it to his own cock, straining against his tight leathers.

Jaskier’s eyebrows furrow, and Geralt knows his eyes are likely written with confusion if he could see them. “I though– I thought it’d be a turned off; you wanted me to–” the most he’s said in hours, and Geralt wants to steal his words and ease him back into his headspace, into floating and into safety.

“This is for the both of us, Lark– you enjoying this is more arousing than anything I can think of.” He lets Jaskier’s palm rest over the bulge of his cock, enjoying the warmth, the sight– he lover knelt in front of his cock, trusting him so blindly though he has more blood on his hands than the little lark can imagine…

“Can I touch you?’ Geralt raises an eyebrow though Jaskier can’t see, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"You are touching me, Jas.” He watches as his little bird splutters, cheeks going red– “Part your lips and stay still.” He hisses as he undoes the chords to his trousers, giving himself a stroke before tapping his blunt cockhead against Jaskier’s lower lip. His lover moans, and his lips close around nothing in his greed.

Geralt chuckles at the whine. “Patience, Jaskier. You get what I give you; I’ve got you. Part your lips again, and hold still.” He lets his voice hold more of a demand, more dominating, in a way. He groans as he slips his cock into Jaskiers mouth, plush pink lips closing around it instinctively. The bard sighs, as if he’s found something sacred he’d lost long ago.

“Good boy,” Geralt is helpless to mutter, Jaskier relaxed as he guides his cock in further. “I’m going to use you now; Snap once if you’re okay, twice if you need to slow or stop.” He gets a singular snap as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

Geralt hums and thrusts into Jaskier’s slick mouth with ease, the bard going slack jawed as he opens wider to accommodate his cock.

He won’t last long, not after hours of watching his lover, edging him to no end only to wring multiple orgasms out of him.

His pretty larklet lets him fuck his mouth in slow thrusts of hips; he may not last long but Geralt’s in no hurry, adoring his lover, the pleasure he gives him. “You’re being so good for me, Jaskier. If only you could see yourself like this, face pink in a most wonderful blush, swollen lips wrapped around me, taking me so well, so trusting of me…” He is a sight to behold, indeed.

He stills as he cums, Jaskier lapping up his spend and Geralt let’s him. He’s deserved it, deserves everything he wants, everything in the world.

Geralt watches his cock, slick with spit as he drags it over Jaskier’s lips– so lewd, so _pretty_.

He kicks off his trousers, chest already bare as he squats in front of his lover. “You alright, Jaskier?” The bard nods, leaning into where he hears Geralt’s voice. “I’m going to help you onto the bed, would you like me to lift you?”

Jaskier, gone nonverbal, nods again in a small bob of his head. Geralt hums and stands, gently tucking his hand under his lover’s thighs, another against his back as he lifts him into a bride’s carry. Jaskier sinks into the mattress, limp and exposed and Geralt marvels again at how much the bard trusts him, loves him.

“Blindfold?” A snap answers him. He knows the answer by heart; _leave it on_.

Geralt guides their waterskin to Jaskier’s lips, tilting it ever so slightly so his bard can drink before setting it down and climbing into bed beside him. He pulls the thin blankets over them, and Jaskier nuzzles under his chin as Geralts arms come to wrap around him.

“I love you, little lark.” Even after nearly a decade, the words are a thrill to utter, heartbeat picking up ever-so-slightly from the fact that he’s allowed to love, and that someone loves him back. Jaskier nestles in closer, and it’s as good of an _I love you, too_ as any.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt
> 
> come say hi @persony-pepper !!


End file.
